Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel Volume 1
The Young Man Of Planet Zi The Young Man Of Planet Zi is The first chapter of the Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel. This chapter starts with Van Flyheight being chased by a wild Guysak. Using his hoverboard, he flees into nearby ruins. Although he is successful at escaping the Zoid, his board is badly damaged in the process. Van decided to scavenge the ruins for parts, even though he had already taken most of the good ones (this was clearly not his first visit to the ruins). However, a wall weakened from the attack gives way, revealing a new passage that had been previously unexplored. Following the passage, he finds two capsules. Inside the first, is a small white Zoid. Van is initially met with hostility. It didn't phase him though, he was keen to find a partner of his own, and expected such a reaction. Just when he is about to approach the small Zoid, the Guysak returns. Lacking any serious way of fighting it, he grabs a power cable and electrocutes it. Pleading for the small Zoid to flee, Van is abruptly knocked aside by the Guysack, the force of which breaks his bones. The small Zoid, noticing Van's efforts, decides to fact off against the Guysak. However, it too is outmatched and was also injured. Seeing the small Zoid badly injured, Van is reminded of how is father's Zoid, the Command Wolf Zeke, died protecting the village. Hearing his cries, the small Zoid opens up, pulling Van inside. Utilising it's boosters, is pushes the Guysak away, destroying it before dropping Van back out. Van, who was merged with the small Zoid, decides to give it a name: Zeke. Realising that merging with Zeke cured his wounds, the chapter ends with an ominous onlooker observing his behaviour. The Young Man and the Black ZOID Van returns to the village with Zeke, proclaiming to now be empowered enough to help protect it. His proclamations largely fall on deaf ears, much to his dismay the only person who listens is his sister Maria. She promptly picks up that Van had visited the ruins, despite expressly being forbidden from doing so. Maria takes him to the village reverend, who listens to Van and inspects the capsule found alongside Zeke. After Van is lectured, he attempts to get Zeke to merge with him, as a show of power. This catches the eye of a Villager Chyrol, and her small Zoid Bony. In the past, she had touted Bony around, much like Van was doing with Zeke. This caused Bony to fall ill. Not wanting Van to do the same with Zeke she intervened. Van then visits the grave of his father, a small cross-shaped headstone guarded by the deceased Command Wolf Zeke. Here, he sees Raven. Raven introduces himself and mentions his partner Shadow. Appearing to have much in common with Van, Raven quickly quashes this concept, stating he hates all Zoids. So far as he would wish them all to die. Before the conversation can continue, a Zaber Fang attacks the town. Infected by Shadow, the Zoid was on a rampage. Van heads back to the Village, only to see Chyrol mourning over the crushed remains of Bony. Witnessing the destruction, Van combines with Zeke. As Van and Zeke take down the Zaber Fang, the capsule in the church beings to respond. This is soon overlooked, as Shadow appears, forming into an arrowhead and combining with the fallen Zaber Fang. As the Zoid revives, the chapter draws to a close. Trivia *The graphic novel calls Zeke a Zoid, not an Organoid. *The Volume's ISBN is 1-56931-750-X Category:Print Media